Snivy and the Case of Sableye
by Sy Kage
Summary: Snivy is a journalist, reporting for the paper 'Unova Today'. When Sableye starts murdering and stealing on a daily basis, Snivy must arrest the criminal and find out why he does his crimes.
1. Chapter 1

'**Headline! Sableye Strike Again!**'

_'Sableye are not to be doubted, as you never know when they'll strike' - Snivy, Journalist_

_'I saw him murder queen Reshiram! There was nothing we could do to stop him stealing the jewels.' - Escavalier, Palace Guard_

* * *

Snivy was a journalist. He reported for the paper, 'Unova Today'. This time, the case was serious. Sableye was at it again, stealing and murdering throughout the town. Snivy wasn't just after the murders and crimes. He wanted to know why Sableye was doing this on a daily basis. He looked out his window. The town seemed calm. Snivy grabbed his camera and hat, about to set out on his mission to arrest Sableye.

Snivy walked out of his apartment, and down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he went for the lockers.

He opened up the one labeled by his room number. '_11_'

Inside was a pistol. He had ordered it a while back, the shipping had taken quite a while.

Snivy drew the pistol from the locker, and placed it in his belt of vine.

As he made for the door, an apartment opened up.

Standing the doorway, was Mincinno. "Why hello there Snivy."

Snivy turned and faced Mincinno. "Hey Mincinno."

"Would you like a rare candy I've been baking?" Mincinno asked.

Snivy lowered his head and sighed. "I would love to, but there's a case to solve."

"Oh I understand. The retched Sableye is at it again," Mincinno said.

Snivy simply walked out and shut the door behind him.

He decided to check out the last place a murder took place. Castelia Palace.

Once he arrived, Snivy saw police lines around the palace.

He ducked under and looked around. Before he could take another step forward, he felt someone grab him by the arms.

"Our little Snivy seems to be sticking his nose around again," called a voice.

Snivy could recognize that voice anywhere. "Patrat."

The hold on his arms released, and Snivy turned around to see the cop.

"Sorry, sir," said Snivy with a bow. "I was just investigating the scene."

"And I'll have you know that there is no need," said Patrat. "We cops have this under control."

Snivy gave a low growl before speaking. "Yes sir."

Patrat pushed Snivy out of the area surrounded by the police line. "And don't come back!" yelled the cop.

Snivy stood up and dusted off the dirt on him. '_Stay away from crime?_' He thought. '_We'll see about that._'

Our little journalist started the walk home, angry at Patrat for always cutting off his investigations.

Once Snivy reached home, Mincinno greeted him by the door.

"Snivy, would you like a rare candy now?"

"Sure." Snivy looked down.

"What's wrong?" asked Mincinno.

"Oh, nothing." Snivy gave a sigh, "Just the damn cops again."

"Oh don't worry!" said Mincinno in a cheerful tone. "Come in. Come in."

* * *

Snivy had just returned to his apartment, after having some rare candy with Mincinno.

He lay on his bed. '_Let's just get some sleep.'_ He thought.

Just as Snivy shut his eyes, he heard an explosion.

He rushed to the window. He saw buildings aflame.

Cries echoed through the streets. Something had happened.

No, _someone had happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**'Headline! Houses Burned and Bodies Missing!'**

'_I had just got out of the bathroom, and suddenly I heard a bang. The house set on fire. I was only able to grab my daughter before the whole building collapsed. I made it out, but my little Audino was missing._' - Chansey, Witness

'_I was simply in bed, and heard a boom. When I looked out the window, it seemed like a Tepig's evolution stage went wrong._' - Snivy, Journalist

* * *

Snivy rushed downstairs, as fast as he could.

He had to get to the crime scene before the police did.

He jumped down the last couple of steps and used Razor Leaf to open the door.

Snivy burst out of the building and bolted down the street.

'_Faster!_' Snivy thought.

He suddenly used Vine Whip to stretch out vines from his belt.

He used them as giant legs and lifted himself up higher.

The vines were like giant stilts, only faster.

Once Snivy arrived at the homes around the corner, he stopped

What he saw was unbelievable.

The houses seemed as if they had been demolished, it was terrible.

Snivy still had time to investigate before the cops arrived.

He ran into the wreckage and looked around, to look for traces of whoever destroyed the homes.

He saw something. _A shard of a ruby._

Snivy held up the gem piece. '_Sableye_' he thought.

He burst out of the pile of wood and looked around.

He saw someone. "Patrat."

"Once again disobeying the laws, eh?" said Patrat in a dark voice.

"Well, looks like I beat you here. And since there were no police lines, I'm innocent," said Snivy in an innocent tone.

"Grr." Patrat was aware that Snivy had done nothing wrong, but didn't want him to get away with it. "A duel."

"What?" asked Snivy, about to leave.

"A duel, for investigation rights."

Snivy gave a smirk. "And the loser?"

"Loser leaves with no rights to investigate any crime."

"I accept."

* * *

Snivy and Patrat stood on the road, with a reasonably big crowd surrounding them.

Patrat drew his pistol, as did his green opponent.

"3. 2. 1. SHOOT."

A bullet from each enemy went flying to the other.

Patrat, having good reflexes, dodged Snivy's bullet.

Snivy simply Vine Whipped Patrat's bullet back at him.

Patrat, not looking at Snivy but at the crowd, was hit by his own bullet in the chest.

"Grr." Patrat fell to the ground, trying to get up.

Snivy snapped a photo of Patrat laying on the ground and grinned.

"Looky here, investigation rights for the 'law breaker'." Snivy laughed.

"I'll get you!" Patrat yelled in yet another failed attempt to get up.

Snivy fled the scene. It was sun down.

'_New story idea!_' Snivy thought.

* * *

**'Cop Defeated in Battle!'**

_Patrat, leader of the police force, has been injured by our journalist, Snivy._

_'He asked for the fight, so I gave him one.' _Snivy, Journalist

* * *

Snivy had come to the end of yet another long day.

Laying in his bed, he thought about what happened. '_Now I just need to find Sableye._'

Snivy fell fast asleep, in fact the whole town did.

Except for one person, who watched Snivy through the window.

"He he he. He won't be able to investigate any longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**'Headline! Sableye Defeated in Attempt to Murder!'**

_'It's a long story, but to save time I'll tell you briefly what happened. I, being a person for climbing buildings, spotted a dark figure in an apartment window. I looked to see who it was, and to my surprise, saw Sableye. Since I read the paper a lot (for certain reasons), a could recognize him. Anyways, I saw Sableye jump through the window of which he was standing before. Being curious, I followed him in. I saw him with a shard of a gem, about to stab the Pokemon laying in bed. I quickly used Tail Whip to throw the shard out of his hand, before using Constrict to tie him up. I stayed in the room till sunrise, when the victim woke. Turns out he was my cousin, Snivy! Sableye is being sent to questioning now, so there will most likely be no crimes, for now.' - Treecko, Snivy's Cousin_

_Sableye will be going to jail after further questioning. People are taking care of the damage Sableye has caused, so soon Unova should be back to normal! But without queen Reshiram, chaos may spread through region._

* * *

The room was dark, the only light being the small bulb hanging above the table.

Sableye, sitting at the table, was trying to escape from the vines that held him.

"We would just like to ask you a few questions, then you can leave." Snivy glanced at Treecko, who stood beside him.

Sableye didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to break off a shard from the gem on his chest.

"You won't be able to escape this time, retched piece of Darkrai!" Treecko gave an angry look at the Pokemon in the chair.

"So-" Snivy started, as he took out a notepad and pen. "-What was the first crime you committed?"

Sableye looked down as he spoke. "Stealing from the museum in Striaton."

Snivy scribbled down on his paper, and then asked the next question. "Why do you do these crimes?"

"That, I can't tell you." Sableye looked up, his crystal eyes shining in the dim light.

Snivy looked up from his paper at Sableye and then asked the next question.

"Do you work for anyone?"

Sableye gritted his teeth. Snivy knew that he worked for someone, but wanted to get it out of him.

"I'm going to ask again. Do you work for anyone?"

"Spiritomb," said Sableye quietly.

While Snivy wrote down what he had heard, Treecko yelled. "Hey!"

Sableye had used Shadow Sneak to escape from the vines, and made his way to the wall.

Using Shadow Sneak again, he teleported to the other side.

To his surprise, he was in a jail cell.

He saw many other Pokemon in cells through the glass window at the front of the cell.

Sableye suddenly saw Snivy and Treecko walk in the way of the glass.

"We knew you would try to escape, so we built that room next to the prison!" said Treecko as he knocked on the wall. "It's fool-proof."

Sableye growled. He had met his fate.

"This is what happens to people that think they can just do anything and get away with it," said Snivy as the grass-type duo walked off.

Sableye sat down on the cold floor.

A frozen tear drop ran down from his eyes of gem.

He would never be able to see his family again.

* * *

Snivy walked into the building that held his apartment, proud of what he had done.

He was greeted by Minccino, who had a smile spread across her face.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Good, good," Snivy said cheerfully. "Arceus seems to have saved our region."

Minccino invited Snivy in, and they enjoyed MooMoo Milk and cookies, in honor of Sableye's arrest.

As Snivy walked out of Minccino's home, he felt arms grab him by the neck.

"You're coming with me, law breaker."


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark.

Only small rays of the sun were able to make their way through the patches of wool.

Snivy had been sacked.

It was quite obvious who had done it, and why they had done it.

Snivy tore at the tinted sack.

He could feel the ground below him moving.

They were in a car.

"Let me out!" Snivy kept tearing at the patches, but it was no use.

All of a sudden, the bag was thrown out of the door.

The screeching of tyres was heard, as the car drove off.

Snivy was finally freed from the bag, and before him stood a squad of cops.

A familiar face walked out of the crowd, holding a pair of handcuffs.

It was Patrat. "Obviously," Snivy muttered.

Patrat locked the handcuffs onto Snivy, so that both hands were behind his back. "Move."

Snivy slowly walked through the crowd, staring up at the building before him.

It was a court.

Snivy didn't have a lawyer.

He WAS a lawyer.

As he walked in, he saw someone at one of the desks waiting for him.

"Hey hey, Snivy!" Treecko said.

Treecko was a psychologist.

The whole reason he came to Unova in the first place was to question Sableye.

Snivy made his way to Treecko's side.

"What have you done now?" Treecko whispered.

"Well, y'know." Snivy leaned in towards Treecko. "Investigations again."

Treecko shook his head in disappointment.

"You always have to accept a fight, don't you?"

Snivy looked away as the judge, Ampharos, stopped the commotion.

"Order in the court!"

Everyone turned their heads to face Ampharos as she spoke.

"We are here today to discuss the rivalry between Patrat, and Snivy."

Everyone spoke between eachother, raising the commotion again.

With Ampharos' bang of the hammer, everyone stopped.

"Let us now give the two teams some time to discuss their arguments."

Snivy was reminded of when he used to be in the debating team at his school, then faced Treecko.

While he was talking about their witnesses, Snivy glanced at Patrat, and his lawyer, Marowak.

"Snivy!" said Treecko.

Their time for discussing was over.

"Snivy..." Treecko trailed off. "You need to concentrate!"

Patrat gave a grin at Snivy.

They actually had a chance.

"I would like to call upon Patrat and Marowak to speak."

Patrat stood up from his desk, as did Marowak.

Patrat started. "Snivy here was breaking the law and investigating under the clearly visible police tape."

Marowak glanced at Patrat, and nodded.

"To try and get him to stop, I demanded a fight."

Gasps spread around the room.

Ampharos banged the hammer to lower the noise.

Marowak spoke. "You may think that asking for a duel is dumb, but as a cop, it would only be natural."

The two sat down.

"Would Snivy and Treecko like to speak?"

The grass-type duo stood up, ready to use their arguments.

"As the little Patrat we all know and hate was saying-" Snivy started. "-I was investigating under the tape."

Everyone stared intently at Snivy. His way of speaking was strange.

"But, for a good reason. As you may or may not know, I report for the paper 'Unova Today'. I was simply doing my job as a journalist."

Treecko glanced at Snivy, also dumbfounded at how he spoke.

"But, being a young snake in my twenties, of course I couldn't refuse a fight. Me winning? That was just self defense."

"Would the lawyer like to add on to this?"

Treecko shook his head, meaning no.

"Snivy," he said. "How do you talk so smoothly?"

Snivy smiled at his cousin. "I was in the debating team at school. I have experience."

Ampharos banged the hammer once more. "Are there any witnesses wishing to speak?"

"Me."

A familiar voice hit Snivy's ears as he saw a certain grey, fluffy friend.

"Minccino."

Our certain cat-like friend spoke.

"I just want to say, that through all this trouble, I've learned something."

Minccino turned to face Snivy.

"Some friendships aren't meant to be." And with that, she left the hall.

With another bang of the hammer, Ampharos announced, "May we now vote the winner of this case."

"All those in favor of having Patrat's argument win, raise your right hand."

Only a few people extended their arm out.

"And Snivy?"

Many, MANY people raised their hand.

"Let it be known, Snivy has won the case."

Marowak passed Patrat a sheet of paper.

"Here's your restraining order, now I'm out of here."

Marowak scuttled off and out into the light.

* * *

**Headline! Snivy wins case in court!**

_With our special journalist out of the court, he will be back soon to face Sableye, and win yet another case with fate._


	5. Chapter 5

The ship head off into the distance.

Treecko was returning to his home region, Hoenn.

Snivy would miss his cousin, he had been a great help through the investigation.

Our young, grass-type snake made his way to the prison.

It was time for Sableye's checkup.

He had been in there for about a week, the Escavalier looking after him.

Snivy walked through the dark, misty halls of the jail, eyeing all the other criminals of Unova.

"Let me out!" "Help!" Their cries echoed through the room.

Snivy simply walked past them, looking for the one and only...

"Sableye?"

Several Escavalier lay on the floor, covered in blood.

Snivy stared in horror at the insides of the jail cell.

A giant, gaping hole was in the floor.

Sableye had escaped.

Running through the open glass frame, Snivy hopped into the tunnel and followed the path.

It twisted and winded through the undergrowth, but nothing could keep Snivy from finding what he seeked.

"Argh!"

He had fallen through a deeper hole, and now stood in a cave.

"Hello?" Snivy looked around as his voice echoed through the dark room.

He scuttled over to a crack in the wall, and saw a horrible sight.

Sableye was dragging a dead body across the floor.

Mountains of treasures and statues surrounded him.

Snivy suddenly recognized the dead body.

"Audino..."

Sableye heard Snivy's murmur, and jumped.

"Hello?" he said.

"Silly, silly mind. What is wrong with you today?"

Sableye returned to crawling, with the dead body in his arm.

"Spiritomb, I bring more treasures. Yes, yes more..."

Snivy creeped through the crack, tip-toeing through the room.

Sableye had been working for Spiritomb, it was kinda obvious really.

Snivy stared in horror as little Audino was thrown into Spiritomb's void.

"Master," Sableye hesitated. "How much longer until the portal starts working?"

Snivy dashed behind walls to get closer, as the others kept talking.

"I don't know? How long?" Spiritomb stated in a booming voice.

"Yes, master. How long?"

"When fish walk!"

"What about Goldeen, and Mudkip, and-"

"Silence!"

"But-"

"No. You will keep feeding me! I decide when the portal to your puny world is opened!"

Snivy stared in shock.

It was all coming to him.

_Sableye is feeding Spiritomb, thinking that he can help with his problems!_

It was enough.

Snivy had to leave.

If he was caught, who knows WHAT would happen to him.

Snivy dashed back to the crack of which he came.

Just as he was about to make his escape, he tread on something.

_SNAP!_

"Who goes there?!" boomed Spiritomb.

Sableye jumped, now facing Snivy.

"It's him! The one who's after us! Him, him!"

"Very well then, tie him up."


	6. Chapter 6

_Bubble bubble. SMACK!_

The hot, green, bubbly acid threw up another jet of liquid.

Snivy's head was almost touching the deadly brew.

He had been tied up, the rope attached to the ceiling, and had been lowered down to the pot below.

"Well, then." Spiritomb's portal sparked wildly. "I will CONSUME!"

"Master," Sableye said in a low voice. "After this will the portal be open?"

"Quiet!" Spiritomb hissed at his slave.

Snivy tried to break out of the ropes that held him, but they were too strong.

"Let me out! Jackass!" Snivy yelled.

"That's what I like to see." Spiritomb giggled. "Fighting, doing anything to be freed."

"Now, how's everything going, Spiritomb?" A voice echoed through the hallways.

Snivy turned his head to the direction of the sound, and was shocked by what he saw.

"Minccino?"

The young figure walked through the crack, an evil grin spread across her face.

"What's going on?" Snivy's thoughts came right out of Sableye's mouth.

"I think this lovely lady has the answers." Spiritomb's laughter caused his portal to rise higher.

"Why?" Snivy stared at the cat-like creature.

"You should know!" Minccino yelled. "Oh, but you'll probably be dead before you can find out!"

And with that, Snivy was lowered into the pot.

His head burned, the acid taking over his skin.

"No!" Sableye yelled out.

"What?" Spiritomb focused his glare on the purple being. "He must die!"

Sableye threw himself at the snake, freeing him of the ropes.

"Why?" Snivy asked as he touched the floor.

"You hadn't done anything wrong." Sableye gave a small grin.

"No!" Minccino screamed, kicking the acid filled pot over.

The acid flew up into the air, Snivy being completely immobile at what he saw.

"Minccino..."

Just as he was about to meet his terrible fate, he was pushed.

Pushed out of the way of death.

Pushed out of the way of consuming.

Pushed, into surviving.

"What?"

Snivy got up and turned around, and stood in shock at the horrible sight before him.

Sableye had given his life, and was covered in acid.

"You..." Snivy looked up. "You monster!"

Minccino exchanged glances with Snivy. "It's all your fault!"

"What?" Snivy stepped back.

"I loved you!" Minccino stared at Snivy.

Spiritomb just watched, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I loved you! And what did you do? Nothing!" Minccino looked angry as ever.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never paid any attention to me! I had to pay Spiritomb for this! I made this whole problem, trying to make you notice me!" Minccino blurted out.

Snivy stared in shock at Minccino.

"And now, I'll destroy everyone!"

Minccino pushed Spiritomb back, jumping into his gaping mouth.

"Consume!" Spiritomb's portal gave a shake, then grew.

It grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it finally opened into a black hole.

From below, Snivy heard a faint murmur.

"Run."


End file.
